Ronald Knox and Grelle Sutcliff sexting
by xDiary-Of-Jane
Summary: Just a crack fic about mostly ronald it's an AU story and it's based of the song "Sexting" by Ludacris, i don't listen to him but that song is amazing. XD R&R


A/N:HAHAHA i know why you clicked this ;D so i was on listening to music and i looked up "Sexting" by blood on the dance floor, i got "Sexting" by lutacris XD i am now obsessed with it and listening to it as i write this. X3 I listened to it and thought, 'This reminds me of Ronald" Idk i just think he is pervy and..wel yeah XD I am not into Ronald x Will or Grelle x Sebby but some people are so...here ya go girls..and guys.

Warning: Some nasty words, AU, and implies sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the song "Sexting" belongs to ludacris and black butler belongs to Yanna Toboso and editer K.

* * *

><p><em>[Ronald Knox]<em>  
>So I'm just sitting in William's office Trying to get myself unhooked on ass<br>So then my senpai asked me a question  
>Like KRonald Knox are you over there sexting<br>Ha ha OMG lol KIT Smiley faces X and O's LMFAO  
>My girl went through my cell phone<br>My girl went through my cell phone  
>My girl went through my cell phone<br>My girl went through my cell phone  
>I said my girl went through my cell phone<br>_[repeated]_

_[Verse 1: Ronald]_  
>So I'm getting treated for my sex addiction<br>In William's office and I need you to be sensitive about my condition  
>Cause I'm in it to win it and I really don't want to further disappoint my fan girls<br>And my senpai is a cougar so I wish he'd lend a helping hand  
>Damn, calm down, BBC TXT or MSG<br>After class come with me and can I get a little bit of TLC  
>She replied what the f-ck<br>FYI you're gonna flunk  
>SMH it's such a shame<br>You ain't learned a damn thing.

* * *

><p>Ronald Knox sat there in William's office next to Grelle. "I don't have a problem senpai" He said crossing his legs and resting his arms behind his head.<p>

"Yes Knox you do, and so do you Grelle Sutcliff, so it's up to me to kick you idiots of your...problem" William said trying not to blush at the thought.

"There is one way you can help me Will~..." The redhead purred only making Will blush deeper and Ronald chuckle.

"Be silent Sutcliff!" He snaped at the red reaper.

* * *

><p><em>[Chorus]<em>

_[Verse 2: Grelle]_  
>So I'm sitting in the crib just chillin and I'm minding my business<br>Got a text with a tongue out from a number I didn't recognize  
>I replied who is this<br>Quick back got a hit back  
>Said this is Sebby and I've been missing you<br>Had to change my number so I went and got a new phone and new tattoo  
>A what, a new tattoo wow,<br>Arrr yeaah, hurry click  
>Can you send a nasty pic<br>So I can see right where it is  
>and I promise I won't show my friends (yeah right)<br>he replied, well ok BTW by the way  
>SMH it's such a shame that you ain't learned a damn thing<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3: Ronald]_  
>So I pull up to the club stunting in a Yellow Lamborghini<br>Half bent, black tint, fine pussy make it a little hard to see me  
>Stepped out, fresh out headed straight for the door and to the VIP<br>Next thing I got a text from a freaky Latina saying is that you I see  
>Is that you papi<br>So I bbm'ed abbreviate yep and before the night gets too late  
>Let me hit you with a little Q&amp;A<br>Can I tap that ass tta  
>She replied it all depends<br>It's me plus one can I bring my friends  
>And all I can think was that it's such a shame<br>That I ain't learned a damn thing

* * *

><p>"SHIT!" Ronald screamed making Grell and Will jump.<p>

"What is it Knox?" William asked the two toan haired boy.

"My girl went thru my cell phone!" He said freaking out.

"We probably only have 24 hours to live, and i am fearful for my life!"

"Wow, you really messed up this time Ronnie" Grelle said beetween giggles.

"What did i tell you! you have a problem" He said rubing his timples.

"Soo...since we're all gonna die anyways...anyone wanna do it? I mean we're all gonna die anyways so might as well make the best of our last few hours" He said smirking, only to earn more giggles from Grelle and make William blush as red as Grelle's hair.

* * *

><p>Look, i told you we only have 24 more hours to live, i am fearful for my life i think you should be fearful for your's...i mean, you wanna have sex once more? come just let me get it in the hole one more time hole in one quicly it'll be HUGE, huge think we should do it? i mean we're gonna die anyway.<p>

[Chours: Ronald]

RONALD KNOX!...TO DIIIEE.

* * *

><p>AN: was it funny? where they IC? how'd i do? R&R reviews are good for your helth!. I wanna say thank you to Ludacris for writing such an amazingly funny song. XD

Thank you for reading if you are the tenth reviewer i will write a request song fic for any black butler characters.

Genres i will do: Drama, humor, parody and romance.

If you ask for sebas-chan i cannot promis he'll be IC he's hard to do.


End file.
